User talk:77.213.126.118
Welcome Hi, welcome to Umineko no Naku Koro ni Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Shannon page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 18:58, September 30, 2012 Shannon's Page Shannon's page and all the others are not your little fucking playground for theories! This is a wiki which means we put the most confirmed information and Ryukishi himself says they are the same person and so does the novel so I don't want to be seeing any of this bullshit all over her page! You want to do that post it on your own page and you know what no matter how much I want to block you I'm going to be lenient on you. Just don't do it again or you're going to get a loooong ban! AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 21:17, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hostility Against Theories Also, being "lenient" on me? You're incredibly hostile. This is a wiki, which means that it is a collection of information. Ryukishi himself is the author, and you obviously don't know anything about Umineko if you decide to take his words in set-up interviews as truth. He has written a story in which he is a distrustful author. I'm not using this as a playground, I'm merely informing the readers of the wiki, before they're lead into thinking Shannon and Kanon are the same persons. It is a wiki after all, and I did put it in the trivia section. I apologize for cutting out the "alternate personality" part. No need to get menstrual. It is trivia, and it has the right to be there. If you want it to be gone, then by all means, provide evidence that this cannot be the case. Otherwise, I'm afraid you have not understood Umineko. After all, Our Confession states "that she wrote for the 1 in a 1000" - One in a thousand? ShKanon? ShKanon is written all over Umineko, you'd have to be retarded to not get to that conclusion. You're in denial. Ban me if you wish, I'll be editing this from all angles till you leave it there or prove me wrong. If you want to have a friendly chat over it (I doubt you do want to, seeing as you're one of the most hostile people I have ever met on a Wiki - a place for people to share their knowledge) then by all means, continue writing. I'll come back here and check. Untill then, you should leave it in the trivia section. Sincerely, He who questions your intellect. Oh, and drop the fanboyism. If you were a true fan of Umineko, you wouldn't have "just a fan who wants to solve the mystery" on your page - you don't want to solve the mystery, you already have, according to yourself! Get over yourself. People are defined as bodies in red. definition. Can I accept 'three people' to mean to the number of bodies? You're saying that three bodies went in or out of the room, right? Of course. Three people--in other words, three bodies--went in or out Therefore, if Shannon and Kanon were in a group of people, the amount of names would need to be higher than the amount of people. Example: 5 people are dead: Kinzo, Genji, Shannon, Kanon, Gohda and Kumasawa are dead! However: 6 people: Kinzo, Genji, Shannon, Kanon, Gohda, and Kumasawa are dead! Therefore it's impossible. If you by some stretch of the imagination (and you sure have that) think that people can for some reason refer to personalities as well, then first of all: You have no evidence that this is the case. Second: Even if you do join us-There are 17 people. There would be 18 people, because Yasu is also a personality - You're her no. 1 fanboy, you'd know that. However, it says 17 so it's impossible. Let me know if you find an answer to that riddle, he who has a short temper, and wants to solve the mystery. Also, funny how you defend the term wiki, yet you don't know what it means, AND you also removed something crucial to Shannon's page - that Kanon is also referred to as her brother. But nah, forget that mate. It's a wiki. You post confirmed stuff. So do I. Nothing can be more confirmed than quotes from the actual novels. Manners So I decided to sign up. Upon doing so, I found some entriguing guidelines that I'm sure you've read and understand thoroughly: Practice open-mindedness & assume good faith :Since wikis are open to edit by anyone, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to help it, not hurt it. If this weren't true, a wiki project would be doomed from the beginning. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user about the issue first, then take any additional steps if need be. Be Nice :Being friendly and nice goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, provide help where you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Simply being nice can greatly impact the growth and success of a wiki community. You have failed both. Now, let's have some friendly discussions. Collaboration is key. This is a wiki after all, and I'm not trying to hurt it, no matter how much you think your personal world is falling apart when I suggest something as horrendous as "there might be another solution" Also, trivia section: Lists of miscellaneous information can be useful for developing a new article, as they represent an easy way for novice contributors to add information without having to keep in mind article organization or presentation: they can just add a new fact to the list. Trivia serves as a gathering place for information that could be integrated into articles, or even have articles of their own. Would you really say that red statements that make shkanon impossible are not worth writing an article about? RaenaLamora (talk) 21:54, October 8, 2012 (UTC)